


The Unnecessary Group Chat AU

by mari_tamamo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Has Issues, Group chat, Gundam references, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, To Be Edited, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_tamamo/pseuds/mari_tamamo
Summary: Friends are added to a group chat and it all escalates from there.





	1. The League of Superheteros

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 submission. This is based on Gundam roleplay, taking place in modern day. Just a bunch of OCs making poor life decisions in a group chat. I'm going to regret this later.
> 
> I will edit this note later with information about the character's relationships and their ages.
> 
> Also, the character Hilde Bidan is not my OC, he belongs to Tucker (@tucker-draws-things.tumblr.com). (Follow and support Tucker, his works are awesome. 10000/10 recommend.)

**Lyndsay Dylandy added Amy Dylandy, Ren Irving, Hilde Bidan, Sergei Haptism, Galvin Armstrong, and Eden Gaillard to i’m boooorreeeeddddd**

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** guys  
help  
talk to me  
I am done w school

**Amy Dylandy:** lynds its tje 2nd month of the school year  
and first period

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** exactly

**Ren Irving:** hih whst  
whivsus i getcn addea tio

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** ren are u ok

**Ren Irving:** yrs i aasm lymsau  
il tupong indt my sesk

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** are u having a stroke or did u suddenly forget english

**Amy Dylandy:** hes typing under his desk so mr bauduin wont see and take his phone away  
its pretty hilarious bc hes tryharding

**Ren Irving:** ssHUT UP AKY  
WHY CANT BE AEE UOU ON UYR PHOOBE

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** “aky”

**Lyndsay Dylandy changed Amy Dylandy’s name to AKY**

**AKY:** ren the teacher is cool he wont care if u use ur phone in class omg  
its that other teacher who takes them awy

**Ren Irving:** teacher left to get papers now i can type like a normal human being

**Eden Gaillard:** wth  
is this why my phone keeps buzzing with notifications?

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** hello eb welcome to te chatr  
i am the host lyndsay dylandy

**Ren Irving:** haha eb

**Ren Irving changed Eden Gaillard’s name to eb**

**eb** : 0/10 couls do better

**Ren Irving:** i didnt ask for your opinion

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** rudeness aside  
who wants to hang out in the courtyard at lunch?

**Ren Irving:** lemme check my daily horoscope  
it says no

**AKY:** ren dont be a dick

**eb:** im game  
what about the others

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** idk they havent responded to the chat

**Ren Irving:** they have mr fareed first period and he takes away ohones if he sees it

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** oh yeah i forgot lol

**AKY:** i hate that fuckwad

**eb:** so were gonna meet at lunchg then?

**Ren Irving:** yeah ok sure  
i have math w galvin next claas so ill ask him if he and the others are dfown

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** ty rat ty

**Ren Irving:** im-  
did you just call me a rat

**AKY changed Ren Irving’s name to Ren the Rat**

**Ren the Rat:** aMY

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** lol ren is a rat

**eb:** ngl that sounds like a dr strange character

**AKY:** i dont read those superhetero comics

**Lyndsay Dylandy:**  suPERHETERO IM WHEEZING  
AMY HOW THE FUCK DID U MISSPELL SUPERHERO

**Ren the Rat:** the justice league more like the hetero league amirite

**Ren the Rat changed the group name to The League of Superheteros**

**eb:** hate to burst ur bible ren but only u and i are straight in this group  
at least i think so

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** jesus died for your sins eden how could u burst a bible

**AKY:** nah dont worry ed the rest of us are bi  
well lynds and i are pan  
actually idk what hilde is 

**eb:** isnt he in the closet or somethinf?

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** no no thats galvin  
he likes that one albino guy but wont admit it

**AKY:** ah yes galvin is the closeted bisexual

**Ren the Rat:** wait why tf did eden say my chat name soinds like a dr strange characer earlier

**eb:** wait what  
omg no  
autocorrect changed dr who to dr strange

**AKY:** i dont watch that show

**eb:** DR OZ

**AKY:** i dont watch that show either

**eb:** D R  S E U S S  
HIS NAME  
SOUNDS LIKE  
A  D R  S E U S S  
CHARACTER

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** calm down eden jfc

**eb:** god damn it lyns dont interrupt me  >:(

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** then maybe you should type normally  
and not  
like  
t h i s

**eb:** i do what i want

**Ren the Rat:** are you giys talking about dr seuss the poet

**AKY:** no ren theyre talkinf about dr phil the talk show host yes theyre talking about dr seuss the poet

**eb:** today on dr phil  
two friends get pissy at eachother overt doctors  
is childshood trauma to blame?  
will their friendship survice?  
tune in to find out

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** id watch the hell out of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this.


	2. mr fareed is a bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilde and Sergei appear in the chat, and apparently something happened in first period that Hilde doesn't want the rest of the squad to know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilde Bidan is not my OC, he belongs to Tucker (@tucker-draws-things.tumblr.com).

**Sergei Haptism:** umm what did lyndsay add us into?

 **AKY:** Hell  
welcome to Hell boys

 **Hilde Bidan:** SO THATS WGHY OUR PHONES KEPT BUZZING  
I GOT LIEK 50+ NOTIFICATIONS AND I WAS LIKE WTF?

 **Ren the Rat:** what else would ur phone vibrate for hilde

 **eb:** ren can u not  
this is eden btw

 **Sergei Haptism:**...why tf is ur chat name “eb”

 **eb:** blame ren

**Sergei Haptism changed eb’s name to ed**

**ed:** ty sergei ty

 **Hilde Bidan:** change my name too pls

**Sergei Haptism changed Hilde Bidan’s name to blueberry**

**Sergei Haptism changed his name to sergeant**

**sergeant:** 10/10 if i do say so myself  
also i have a story to tell

 **blueberry:** no

 **sergeant:** hilde pls

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** wait aminute sergei the rest of the squad iasnt here to hear it  
@Galvin Armstrong where r u

 **AKY:** hes locked in the closet thats where he is obviously

 **Ren the Rat:** fucking savage amy

 **sergeant:** guys pls

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** ren did u ask him if he was gfoing to hang ourt with us at lunch

 **Ren the Rat:** actualy hes not in second perisod rn which is weird

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** waur wghat

 **ed:** “waur wghat” are you okay lyndsy

 **sergeant:** guys

 **AKY:** i told u hes locked in the closet  
guess we have to search all the closets in teh school to dind fin

 **Ren the Rat:** its about time we got him out of there

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** closet jokes aside  
@Galvin Armstrong where did u go

 **ed:** actually lynsy the song goes like this: where did you come from   
where did you go  
where did you come fron  
cotton eye joe

 **sergeant:** guys

 **Ren the Rat:** wheres waldo more like wheres gavin amirite

 **sergeant:** gUYS IF YOU WOUILD ALL SHUT YOUR HUSHPUPPIES ANDS LET ME TELK THE STORY YOU WILL KNOW WHERE GALVIEN IS OK

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** “shut your hushpuppies” newsflash sergi youre not 9 you can say “shut the fucck up” instead

 **AKY:** jfc srgei calm down why didnt u say so earlier

 **sergeant:** i did???  
oh wait i didnt nvm  
okay so

 **blueberry:** sergei no dont tell them  
anyways lydsay ur idea of hanging iout at lunch sounds fun haha lets do that

 **ed:** wait why doesnt hilde want him to tell the story  
i am now curious

 **AKY:** shit now im curious too  
i wanna know whats going on

 **blueberry:** no nothjing is going on lets move on

 **sergeant:** im gonna tell them

 **blueberry:** bro no dont #expose me like this

 **Ren the Rat:** oh shit it must be seruious if hilde is using a hashtag

 **sergeant:** gonna do it

 **blueberry:** nO serGEI DoNT BRrAK THE brONCOS

 **Ren the Rat:** literally no one in this chat watches or lieks football hilde what the fuck  
but breaking te denver broncos sounds like a good isdea

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** why

 **Ren the Rat:** its funny to piss off football fans bc they get butthurt easily

 **AKY:** tru

 **blueberry:** nO I WASNt talkINg ABOURT FootBALL i mEAnt *BRO-CODE

 **Ren the Rat:** thEn SToP typInG LoiKE This HILDE IF you wanT TO SpelL CorrECTKU aND NOtmAKE TYPos

 **sergeant:** SO  
anyways…  
we were in history class….

 **blueberry:** NO SEGEI I HAVE A REPUTATION AS A GOOD BOY TO KEEP

 **sergeant:** and we had our phones in our desks…

 **blueberry:** EFJKWHEFQWHIUGERQ NO

**blueberry left The League of Superheteros**

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** …..did hulde just leave the chat?

 **Ren the Rat:** it luterally says he did lyndsay smh learn to read

 **AKY:** wow hilde good job ur plan of leaving the chat is a guaranteed wayto stop sergeu from telling us the story  
100/10 would recomend again

**sergeant added blueberry to The League of Superheteros**

**sergeant:** lmao calm down hilde i was fucking around im not gonna tell them are we cool now?

 **blueberry:** ur an ass sergei  
but yes

 **Ren the Rat:** aw man i wanted to hear what tf happened to hilde and garvin

 **sergeant:** OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT GALVION THIS IS WHY HES NOT HERE :  
he forgot to switch his phome to silent and it rang loudly when he was added here and mr fareed told him to hand his phone over and he refised and got sent to the prinmcipals

 **AKY:** mr fareed is a bastard

 **blueberry:** why do you hate that man so much amy

 **ed:** sorry guys i had to put my ohone away to take a test wht did i miss out

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** galkvin got sent to the principals bc his phon e rang in class, amy hates mr fareed and aparently football fans are easy to piss of accordinmg to ren

 **ed:** ah yes u never want to piss off hardcore football fans in their natural habitat  
trust me im a zoologist i have experience

 **blueberry:** why a zoologist

 **ed:** bc hardcore footballl fans are WILD ANIMALS


	3. this chat is not a straights only event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvin the extra salty bastard™ appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilde Bidan is not my OC, he belongs to Tucker (@tucker-draws-things.tumblr.com).

**Galvin Armstrong:** so this is why i was sent to the principals

 **AKY:** hi galkvin did u have fun in prison aka the principals office?

 **Galvin Armstrong:** NO

 **AKY:** gr8

 **Galvin Armstrong:** ITS NOT GR8 AMY I GOT SENT TO THR PRINCIPALS BC OF LYNDSAY AND HILDE AND THIS STUOPID CHAT

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** wait what did i do??

 **Galvin Armstrong:** you added me to the chat which made my phone ring duh

 **sergeant:** galbin ur the one who didnt turn ur phone on silent

 **Ren the Rat:** yeah gabuin dont blame others for your mistakes just becauise u were forgetful

 **Galvin Armstrong:** i would like to file a complaint

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** i am the creator of this chat  
tell me my child what is it that ytou have a complint about

 **Galvin Armstrong:** IS IT DIFFUCYLT FOR U GUYS TO SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY????  
I LOOKED THRU THE MSSGS EARLIER AND LITERALLY ALL OF U MISSPELLED MY NAME

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** HEYYYYY  
I spelled ur name right  >:(

 **AKY:** @-ing him doesnt count tho…

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** amy ur my cousin ur not supposed to betray me liek this D:

 **ed:** galcin can u pls calm down for a munute who hurt you

 **Galvin Armstrong:** LYNDSAY AND HILDE DID

 **ed:** what does hilde have to do w/ u getting sent to the principals anyways

 **blueberry:** it has nothing to do wuyh me ok letsw move on

 **ed:** sounds shady af

 **Galvin Armstrong:** hiLDE AND SERGEI ARE BOTH LIARS

 **sergeant:** um what

 **Galvin Armstrong:** I SAW THAT MSSG EARLIER ABOUT WHY I WASNT HWERE  
YOU ONLY TOLD PART OF THE WHOLE STORY

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** huh?

 **Ren the Rat:** what

 **AKY:** is this tru sergei

 **sergeant:** welp ive been exposed  
yes

 **Ren the Rat:** does this happen to do with the story hilde didnt want sergei to tell us and made a big deal out of by any chance?

 **blueberry:** nO

 **Galvin Armstrong:** yes it does

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** THE PLOT THICKENS  
sergei pls tell us what happened

 **sergeant:** i promised hilde that i wouldnt so no

 **ed:** awwww  
sergei is a pure friend  
get a friend who wont expose you like sergei

 **Galvin Armstrong:** ill tell u guys

 **blueberry:** gakcin pls no

 **Galvin Armstrong:** u were partially at fault for me being sent to the pricncipals so i have to

 **blueberry:** NO

**Lyndsay Dylandy removed blueberry from The League of Superheteros**

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** we can add him back when he stops trying to delay the story

 **Galvin Armstrong:** why the hell is that the chat name when most of us r not straight  
this chat is not a straights only event

 **Ren the Rat:** amy made a typo and i changed it to that typo  
idk i cant remember it was last week

 **ed:** it was LITERALLY two classes ago

 **Galvin Armstrong:** anyhoo  
as you guys know i was sent to the principals bc my phone rang loudly in class when lyndsay added me here

 **AKY:** uh huh go on

 **Galvin Armstrong:** BUT that wouldnt have happened if hilde wasnt a scaredy cat  
the teacher was playing a loud video in c lass for us to waych and we were all paying attention and then my phone rang in my desk nd hilde screamed and fell out of his chair and mr fareed heard/saw it and he found out my phone wasnt on silent and thats how i got sent to the principals office

 **ed:** WAIT THAT WAS HILDE??  
I HAVE ENGLISH IN THE SAME BUILSDING AND I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM AND I WAS LIKE WTF?

 **AKY:** IM WHEEZING OMFG

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** iM TRYING SO HARD TO NOT LAUGH IN CLASS

 **sergeant:** cmon guys its not that funny

 **Ren the Rat:**  YESD IT IS SERFEI  
I JUST GO T KICKED OUT OF CLKASS FOR KAUFGHING

**Lyndsay Dylandy added blueberry to The League of Superheteros**

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** k hilde u can come back gaklvin told us what happened

 **blueberry:** youre humiliating me galcin :(

 **Galvin Armstrong:** actually hilde you did that yourself

 **blueberry:** D:

 **ed:** :O

 **Ren the Rat:** saaaaavaaaaaaage

**sergeant changed Galvin Armstrong’s name to sausage**

**sausage:** what the fuck sergei

 **sergeant:** omfg no  
i meant to change ur chat name to savage but the way ren typed it and autocorrect changed it to sausage

**AKY changed sausage’s name to blondie**

**AKY:** better?  
and can u stop being a salty bastard?

 **blondie:** fine  
also i am not salty amy im just mad at what happened today

 **ed:** hes only being half salty than he usually is

 **blueberry:** “only being half salty”


	4. sure jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens at 11pm and Eden just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilde Bidan is not my OC, he belongs to Tucker (@tucker-draws-things.tumblr.com).

**blondie:** someone call hilde pls 

**Ren the Rat:** no

**blondie:** someone call hilde pls

**Ren the Rat:** no

**blondie:** can someone pls call hilde

**Ren the Rat:** do it urself

**blondie:** i did but HES NOT ANSWERING

**AKY:** gajlvin its 11pm what the hell is going on now  
how is it impossible for u guys to go 1 day without shit happening

**blondie:** nothing bad happened amy  
my god  
stop assuming shit

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** in my cousins defense some of us get in trouble a lot  
coughrencough 

**Ren the Rat:** HOW DARE i am a good boy i have never done anything wrong

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** yesterday u threw a paper ball at that redhead bitch in science class and tried to pass it off as an “experiment” and called the teacher a sexist conservative when he said u couldnt do that  
idk about u but id consider that as wrong 

**AKY:** see i told u guys  
none of u can go thru 1 day without doing stupid shit 

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** dont act so innocent amy u nearly pushed me downm the stairs

**AKY:** that was 2 years ago

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** that was yesterday a nd earlier today

**AKY:** swiftly moviving on  
why does falcvin need to call hilde

**blondie:** and now were back to misspelling my name

**Ren the Rat:** call sergei  
hes almost always wityh hulde

**blondie:** plot twist i called sergei too but hes not answering

**AKY:** where even are they anyways

**Ren the Rat:** theyre probably being held hostage by the european mafia i bet

**blondie:** european mafia  
i-  
what  
what the actual fuck ren

**Ren the Rat:** it happened to me once  
it was a WILD ride

**AKY:** were you high on weed

**Ren the Rat:** no

**AKY:** sure jan

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** well now we know what ren thinks of at 11pm

**ed:** you know what i think of at 11pm?  
sLEEEPP  
EVERYUONE GO TO BED

**Ren the Rat:** asleep on a friday night? god youre pathetic

**ed:** shut up ren

**sergeant:** what is this about the european mafia

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** sERGEU OUR SWEET PRECIOUS RAY OF SUNSHINE  
WHERE HAVE YOUY BEEN

**blondie:** where the hell are u and hilde at ive been calling u guys all day

**blueberry:** hey galcin heres some adbive for the future:  
DO NOT SPAM MY PHONE WITH 37 CALLS

**ed:** jesus christ halvin

**blondie:** hey hilde heres some advice for the future:  
ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN OPHONE

**blueberry:** hey galon heres some advice for the future:  
DONT SPAM ME WITH CALLS UNLESS ITS AN EMERGENCY

**blondie:** hey hilde heres some a dvice for the future:  
IT IS AN EMERGENCY U DINGLEHOPPER

**ed:** hey everyone heres some advice for the future:  
shUT UP AND GGO TO SLEEP

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN OH MY GOD  
I WILL REMOVE ALL OF YOU IF YOU DONT  
CAPISCE???????

**Ren the Rat:** no one uses that word anymore lynds

**AKY:** sure jan

**blondie:** ugh fine

**blueberry:** k

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** good so gajin can tell hilde what the emergency is and hilde can tell us where he and sergei were at the whole day after school

**blondie:** sounds fair  
hilde did u get a package shipped to ur house adressed to me

**blueberry:** yes

**ed:** why did a package for u get sent to hildes place anyways

**blondie:** i live with extremely nosy ppl

**ed:** ok sounds fair

**AKY:** and where were hilde and sergei at all day after schooll

**blueberry:** my house  
we went to the craft store to buy the good paint cuz we bought some models and built them today and turned our phonjes on silent so no one would bother us

**ed:** okay now that we got this situiartion fifured out we can all go to sleep

**sergeant:** not us tho  
were building some more models

**Ren the Rat:** sounds tedious  
im juist gonna continue watching south park and drink moutain dew all night

**sergeant:** sure jan

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** what models are they

**blueberry:** the beargguys

**Lyndsay Dylandy:** aaaahhHHHHHH  
BEARGGUYS  
THEYRE SO CUTE ASDFASDJK

**AKY:** lmao lyndsay was squealing so loud that my dad yelled at her to be quiet and go to sleep

**ed:** a smart man

**Ren the Rat:** bulding bears on a friday night? god youre pathetic

**blondie:** shut the fuck up jan


	5. anne chovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter ever. Also a new member joins the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a month. Life has been kicking me in the ass, but hopefully the stupidity of this chapter will make up for it.  
> –  
> Hilde Bidan is not my OC, he belongs to Tucker (@tucker-draws-things.tumblr.com).

**Ren the Rat:** lyndsay change your name pls  
it bothers me

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** um no?  
i was born with this name whjy would i change it

 **sergeant:** “lyndsay pls change ur name bc it bothers me” umm what kind of perspn says that ren

 **Ren the Rat:** i meant her chat name

 **ed:** why would he even want her to change her name in the first place

 **AKY:** if my cousins name was anne chovi then he would ask  her to change her name

 **ed:** her name isnt anne chovi though??

 **blueberry:** no its lindsey

 **sergeant:** no hilde its lyndsay

 **blueberry:** thats what i said

 **sergeant:** no u said lindsay

 **blueberry:** yes i said that

 **AKY:** i think hes talking about your spelling hilde

 **ed:** you guys are misisng my point

 **AKY:** no were choosing to ignore it

 **Ren the Rat:** sooooooooo lynds can u change your CHAT name pls? not your REAL name

 **Lyndsay Dylandy:** alright alrifiht

**Lyndsay Dylandy changed her name to lynds**

**Ren the Rat:** actually  
you know what  
i got a better idea

**Ren the Rat changed ed’s name to anne chovi**

**Ren the Rat:** SHIT SORRYH WRKONG PERSON

**Ren the Rat changed lynds’s name to anne chovi**

**Ren the Rat:** there thats better

 **blueberry:** no its not better ren u didnt change edens name back

 **blondie:** what eben is going on here  
ive been gone for one day and i already ahve 548765489 notifications

 **sergeant:** long storyu short ren wanted lundsay to change her chat name and ot all escalated from there

 **anne chovi:** now my name is anne chovi

 **blondie:** anne chovi  
i  
what

 **anne chovi:** amy said something about anchovys which lead to this  
this is eden btw

 **blondie:** i thought this was lyndsay?

 **anne chovi:** yes but this is eden  
ren chanfed my name

 **blondie:**...so lyndsays name wasnt changed???

 **anne chovi:** this is lyndsay  
yes it was

 **blueberry:** you guys are confusing him

 **blondie:** i second that you giys are seriously confusing the fuck out of me  
is anne chovy lyndsay or is it ed?

 **sergeant:** its both of them

 **blondie:** ???????? are they sharing a phone or something??  
seriously who tf is anchovy?

 **anne chovi:** THIS IS LYNDSAY

 **anne chovi:** THIS IS EDEN

 **Ren the Rat:** THIS IS SPARTA

 **AKY:** SHUT UP REN

 **sergeant:** ALRIGHT ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN  
ren changed BOTH lyndsay and edens chat names to anchovy which is why both of them are saying they are anne chovy

**anne chovi changed her name to lynds**

**lynds changed anne chovi’s name to ed**

**lynds:** thats better

 **blondie:** i have no idea what is going on anymore  
this chat is a goddamn mess  
im gonna pretend today didnt happen

 **AKY:** same

 **blueberry:** me too im signing off

 **sergeant:** also signing off see ya

 **ed:** since everyone is doing whatever it is they normally do im gonna have to sleep this off for a whole month  
wait can i add someone here

 **lynds:** no

**ed added Katerine Flores to The League of Superheteros**

**lynds:** oh u did it anyways


	6. sergei is a sims serial kiler confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new squad member appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating since late May. I've been lacking motivation and creativity.  
> –  
> Hilde Bidan is not my OC, he belongs to Tucker (@tucker-draws-things.tumblr.com).

**Ren the Rat:** whomst did eden add to the chat

**blueberry:** “whomst”

**ed:** a friend of mine ive known for a few yrs  
hilde i thought u were taking a break from this chat

**blueberry:** yea but i got bored  
anyways who is this mysterious friend you added

**ed:** katerine  
i think lyndsay jas art class w/ her?  
shes that girl who plays basketball very well

**Ren the Rat:** waIT THAT HOT BLONDE CHICK????

**ed:** um i guess?

**sergeant:** wait i know her  
she has a boyfriend

**Ren the Rat:** damn it

**blueberry:** wtf ren dont try to hook up with her

**Ren the Rat:** what the hell i wasnt gonna do that

**AKY:** sounds fake but okay

**Katerine Flores:** what is this? did someone add me here?

**ed:** hi kat this is eden welcome to this hellhole of a chat  
are you enjoying your time here?

**Katerine Flores:** no

**lynds:** ed why didnt u tell me to add kat i wouldve done so earlier  
this is lyndsay from art class btw

**Katerine Flores:** aaaaayyyyyyy lynds  
how are u?

**lynds:** been doing good  
everyone pls introduce yourselves so she can know who u all r

**blondie:** lindsay is suddenly being a good hostess im shooketh

**lynds:** why thank you calvin for volunterring to be the first one to introcudce yourself

**blondie:** …  
fine  
my name is galvin  
NOT calvin  
OR gavin  
OR garubin  
OR ANY OTHER STUPID ASS TYPO EVERYONE MAKES HERE

**Katerine Flores:** lol i saw all that when i read the prev mssgs in the chat

**lynds:** next person pls

**AKY:** guess ill go  
my name is amy  
i am lyndsays cousin

**Katerine Flores:** oh so _youre_ amy

**AKY:** what does that mean?  
lynds wtf have u been saying about me explain urself young lady

**lynds:** what  
nothing  
ididnt say anuything  
NEXT PERSON PLESE

**Ren the Rat:** i am ren

**Katerine Flores:** dont hit on me please im in a relationship

**Ren the Rat:** I SAID IW ASNT GOING TO DO THAT JESUS CHRIST

**ed:** i dont need to say who i am cos kat already knows me

**sergeant:** i am sergei  
i am bffs with amy and lynds

**blueberry:** i am hilde and i do not commit murder unlike SOME people we know

**Katerine Flores:** what

**sergeant:** hes still salty bc i killed all of his characters in a house fire in the sims 4 yesterday

**blueberry:** I SPENT FOREVER MAKING THOSE SIMS SERGEI

**ed:** sergei is a sims serial kiler confirmed

**lynds:** ica t brewaGHIULIJTRE

**AKY:** what was that keysmash for

**lynds:** soruiruy

**blueberry:** i think she suddenly forgot english

**ed:** no shes in my class and started laughing when she read that hidle is salty bc sergei killed his sims  
shes still laughing  
she fell out of her desk  
ok the teacher kicked her out

**AKY:** must you update us on everuthing

**ed:** yes

**Ren the Rat changed sergeant’s name to the sims murderer**

**the sims murderer:** ren no

**Ren the Rat:** ren yes

**Katerine Flores:** this chat is not normal

**blondie:** trust me idk what happens half the time here so youre not alone on this

**ed:** so u wont stay?

**Katerine Flores:** i guess i will just to see where it goes grom here

**blueberry:** yeeeeee  
hold on a sec

**blueberry changed Katerine Flores’s name to kat**

**blueberry:** in order to be a full fledged member of the squad u must have a chat name

**Ren the Rat:** hilde dont say squad again like ever

**blueberry:**  SQUAD

**Ren the Rat:** youve done it now boi goodbye

**Ren the Rat removed blueberry from The League of Superheteros**

**AKY added blueberry to The League of Superheteros**

**AKY removed Ren the Rat from The League of Superheteros**

**AKY:** we can add him back when he learns not to be a dick

**blueberry:** thank you amy :D <3

**AKY:** ur welcome :)

**kat:** are u and hilde dating amy?

**the sims murderer:** FWHAT

**blueberry:** WHAT

**AKY:** WHAT THE HELL  
OMG NO  
WE ARE NOT DATING AND WE NEVER WULL BE  
HILDE IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME

**blueberry:** AND AMY IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME

**kat:** o  
SORRY i had no idea and wanted to know Dx

**blueberry:** its ok

**ed:** ngl i thought amy and hilde had a thing for each other

**AKY:** hilde and i are never going to date eden  
besides i like someone else

**the sims murderer:** what

**blueberry:** what

**blondie:** what

**ed:** what

**kat:** what

**AKY:** i suddenly regret saying that

**lynds:** im-  
what  
the  
fuck  
amy  
ive been gone for 20 minutes and come back to find out U LIKE SOMEONE???  
who  
WHO IS IT  
??????  
IS IT A GUY OR GIRL DO THEY FO TO THIS SCHOOKL  
IS IT SOMEONE WE KNOW  
FSDAKHLFS IT BETTER NOT BE THAT RED HEAD BITCH IN MY SCIENCE CLASS  
DO YOU LIEK SOMEONE IN THE CHAT?  
EWIUOTREW HOLY SHIT IS IT SOMEONE IN THE CHAT???  
TELL ME AMYT ELL ME WHO DO U LIEK?????

**AKY:** holy hell lyndsay calm the fuck down  
im not stupid enough to tell u guys cus i know it will never work out  
anyways end of discussion here

**kat:** you guys are wild as fuck  
i love this chat already


	7. High School Musical But With Stoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new squad member appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilde Bidan is not my OC, he belongs to Tucker (@tucker-draws-things.tumblr.com).

**blondie:** does anyone who knows that julia girl have her phone #

**the sims murderer:** no

**blueberry:** idk

**kat:** yes

**AKY:** who?

**blondie:** julia caldwell

**AKY:** doesnt ring a bell

**lynds:** shes in our gym class

**AKY:** still doesnt ring a bell

**lynds:** …  
its that girl u accidentally hit on the back of the head with a tennis racket that one time

**AKY:** o  
oh ok i remember her now  
why do u need her number for

**blondie:** i need to know how much shes charging for her service

**AKY:** is she a hooker or something

**blondie:** NO  
WHAT THE FUCK AMY  
I BUY WEED FROM HER

**blueberry:** “charging for her service” your words made it sound like she is

**ed:** galkvin...its 9am  
why do u need to smoke weed at this hour

**blondie:** and now we are back to misspelling my name  
tune in next week to find out if anyone will get it right  
spoiler: no one does  
swiftly moving on kat can u give me her # please

**kat:** i can add her here if that makes it easier

**lynds:** hHHHHHH NO  
THERE WILL BE NO DRUG DEALING ALLOWED IN THIS HOLY CHAT

**kat:** so i cant add her?

**lynds:** NO

**kat added Julia Caldwell to The League of Superheteros**

**lynds:** k i see how it is then

**Julia Caldwell:** what the fuck is this

**kat:** hi julia this is katerine i added u here cos someone wants to buy weed from u

**blondie:** it is me  
galvin  
i wanna buy weed

**Julia Caldwell:** o  
you couldve just given me his number but i guess this works  
as long as no one snitches on me

**ed:** i still dont get why u need to buy weed at THIS HOUR when we are IN SCHOOL

**blondie removed ed from The League of Superheteros**

**blondie:** im sorry? did someone say something?

**the sims murderer added ed to The League of Superheteros**

**AKY:** i have a few questions for julia

**blondie:** no amy no questions

**Julia Caldwell:** stfu im trying to make money here  
the girl can ask questions if she wants

**AKY:** u selll weed right?

**Julia Caldwell:** yes

**AKY:** how much?

**blueberry:** AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOI NG???

**AKY:** asking how much the weed is?

**blondie:** guys

**blueberry:** ITS OUR SOPHOMORE YEAR DONT MESS THIS UP BY SMOKING WEED

**AKY:** IVE NEVER SMOKED WEED IM JUST CURIOUS  
and in case u didnt know pot isnt even that dangerous so calm the fuck down

**ed:** get your head in the game hilde

**kat changed the group name to High School Musical But With Stoners**

**kat:** what eden said reminded me of the movie and we got ppl here who smokes weed so it makes sense  
dont @ me pls

**lynds:** fair enough

**blondie:** guys

**blueberry:** hey sergei remember your obsession with higj school musical when we were 12

**the sims murderer:** that was a dark time in my life we dont talk about it anymore  
shut the hell up

**lynds:** lmao how could i forget that time  
u tried recreating the opening scene fom the secind movie but messed up halfway and smacked into a wall

**the sims murderer:** IM BEING CYBERBULLIED 

**ed:** calm down troy bolton

**kat changed the sims murderer’s name to troy bolton**

**troy bolton:** OH MY GOD

**kat:** u know this had to be done  
wait a minute

**kat changed Julia Caldwell’s name to J**

**kat:** better

**J:** i dont know what i was expecting but ok

**blondie:** GUYS CAN U STOP TALKING AND LET ME FINISH MY CONVERSATION WITH JULIA PLEASE

**AKY:** we are not talking we are texting

**blondie:** go fuck a moose amy

**J:** ffs if u want weed so badly meet me in the library at lunch

**blondie:** THANK YOU

**blueberry:** all of this happening is something i would expect from ren ngl

**J:** who

**blondie:** ren  
your #1 regular customer

**J:** oh

**troy bolton:** i miss him already its boring without ren here  
i know its been two days but still

**ed:** shit ur right

**lynds:** WE NEED OUR TOKEN POTHEAD BACK HERE IN THE CHAT

**J:** i have his number so ill add him back

**J added Ren the Rat to High School Musical But With Stoners**

**Ren the Rat:** GUYS HELP ME I GOT MY FOOT STUCK IN A TOILET

**J removed Ren the Rat from High School Musical But With Stoners**

**J:** nevermind


	8. you cant just naruto run away from your problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of yelling happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter when Hilde mentions it's their senior year, I changed it so it's their sophomore year. I did that because I would like to keep this fic running as long as possible. I will also eventually add in the ages of the characters in the notes of chapter 1.

**lynds changed the group name to Spooky Scary Skeletons**

**lynds:** ITS HALLOWEEN

**kat:** YES HALLOWEEN!!!

**blueberry:** YEEESSSSSS

**blondie:** its only 3rd period and u guys are already going crazy

**kat:** yes its because its HALLOWEEN

**blueberry:** yeeeeEEEEEE

**blondie:** whyy am i friends with u guys

**J:** im surprised u even have friends

**troy bolton:** WOW JULIA that is L O W

**lynds:** OK BEFORE ANYONE STARTS AN UNNECCESSARY SHITFEST HERE  
who wants to go to the halloween fair at that church tonight

**kat:** MEEEEEE

**blueberry:** MEEEEMEEEMEEEE

**troy bolton:** ok

**ed:** sure

**J:** i already have plans

**ed:** what plans

**blondie:** drug dealing probably

**lynds:** ren?  
OH SHIT I FORGOT TO ADD HIM BACK HERE YESTERDAY

**blondie:** it took u a full day to realize that?

**lynds added Ren the Rat to Spooky Scary Skeletons**

**lynds changed Ren the Rat’s name to ren**

**troy bolton:** change my name too pls i dont wanna be troy bolton

**blueberry:** u can do it urself u know

**troy bolton:** i do everything myself in this household

**troy bolton changed his name to sergs**

**lynds:** AMY REN ARE U 2 COMING TO THE FAIR

**J:** i dont think amys gonna go cuz shell most likely be in detention or grounded

**lynds:**??? why?

**J:** funny story

**AKY:** NO IT ISNT FUCKING FUNNY JULIA THE TEACHENR JUST SENT ME TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICEW

**ed:** i-  
u guys really cant get thu a day without causing trouble????

**lynds:** dgsflkhjsfdg whAT HAPPENED

**AKY:** mr elion caught me on my phoen and tried taking it away but i started yelling and cursing at him

**blueberry:** ARE YOU  _TRYING_ TO GET SUSPENDED

**AKY:** no he was just pissing me off

**J:** lmao i audio recorded the whole thing and it was WILD  
...  
wait a minute  
i didnt know u can send media files to this chat

**lynds:** JULIA NO

**J sent an audio file to Spooky Scary Skeletons**

**kat:** JESUS CHRIST

**sergs:** ewlrjkhgewflkjhfdsa WHAT THE ACTIAKL FUCK I DIDNT KNOW IT AUTOPLAYS

**ed:** MY WHOLE CLASS JUSYT HEARD IT  
AMY DID YOU REALLY  CALL MR ELION A GRODY SHITSTAIN

**AKY:** yes bc he IS a grody shitstain

**blueberry:** good thing i had autoplay turned off

**lynds:** the teahcer just threatened to take my phone awauy  n i c e  
thanks a lot julia

**blondie:** dont thank julia thank amy and her hatred for half of her teachers

**AKY:** ok wow plot twist: the principal just let me off w/ a warning

**sergs:** what  
HOW

**AKY:** school security is trying to catch a kid whos skipping class and running around the school and he doesnt have time to deal with me or call my parents  
i guess i rlly lucked out this time

**ren:** uhhhhhhhh hey guys long time no see  
yeah  
that is me  
im the kid skipping classes today and running around to avoid getting caught

**blueberry:** its 3rd period HOW HAVE U NOT BEEN CAUGHT YET

**ren:** the classic Naruto Run™  
keeps me away from my problems :D

**J:** you cant just naruto run away from your problems

**ren:** WATCH ME BITCH


End file.
